


Episode One: The Day Of Mars

by JervisTetchMH



Series: The Begininning of the Thirteenth Era [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisTetchMH/pseuds/JervisTetchMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the TARDIS find themselves on one of Mars', after apocalyptic, human civilizations after the Doctor's recent regeneration. What strange fate does this place have for our reborn hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode One: The Day Of Mars

The remaining sparks flew from out of his body, spaced out the man took in a deep breath of air and suddenly everything became clear again. He was reborn, a new entity; five foot ten inches, dark brown eyes, straight brown hair and strong stubble. Touching his face he was eager to find out his new self, and quickly jumped over the railing of the TARDIS and ran towards the wardrobe room.

The young man speedily dashes out of the room in a lime green tuxedo with a brown cravat, which perfectly matches his stubble, and a cane with a time keeper on the side. He thinks deeply about whether to wear the top hat or the bowler. He places both on his head and shouts to the control panel “How do I look? Ravishing as ever?” The TARDIS stays silent. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ to the hats then?” Tossing the hats back into the room from whence he came, the Doctor uses his cane to hoist him up onto the control deck, and presses a few buttons. “I do look smart pressing these buttons, don’t I girl?” He rubs the TARDIS’ core and looks on the screen in front of him. “Excellent, we’re all ready to go then” The Doctor smiles cheekily at the screen. Newly regenerated, the Doctor feels a new life and a new persona take hold of him, as he briskly flicks the switches and dials of the machine he loves so dear. It reacts with pleasant waves of a dull humming that is heard so rarely, it seems that the Doctor is not the only one keen for another adventure or sight to see. “Where to now girl?” the man in the lime green tuxedo beckons to the beaming red interior, and almost instinctively the Doctor kicks the safety valve and they’re both sent gyrating off into the giant chasm that is the wibbly wobbly way of time as they know it.

Whirring into existence, the TARDIS and its flamboyant friend find themselves in an urban underground somewhere on the human inhabited area of Mars. Poking his head through the dark blue and silver double doors, the Doctor sniffs the fresh artificial Martian air and steps outside with a long gallant stride. The man in lime green then turns around and speaks directly to the box “If you get lost, you know where we’re parked” The Doctor chuckles to himself and strides off while clicking his fingers as to close the doors of his time vehicle and beloved companion. 

The planet’s surface of rustic red had been covered with large grey domes, set up by the more developed genetically altered race of humans as the centuries went by. Inside of these giant structures were reconstructions of cities of Earth, addressed not with their previous names but with numbers. In the third dome, where the Doctor had arrived, the planets were listed on the graffiti ridden wall opposite to where the Tardis had landed. The wall read as follows; 

“Welcome to Third Dome, situated on the southern magnetic area of Mars.  
The Cities in this Dome are shown below;  
Tokyo (Pre-Atomic War) - Third city  
London - Fourth city  
NYC – Fifth city” And in red graffiti someone had crossed the word ‘Fifth’ and written ‘TR8PPED!’, Kids, the Doctor thinks to himself.

Looking from the wall towards the sky, the Doctor squinted to see the tops of some of the smaller towers in the Dome, but alas, there was a hanging fog about the fifth city of Mars that night, and the pale green Martian lamp post provided little light and even less security and so the Doctor continued to wade on through the mist into what seemed to be fifth city’s centre. Hundreds gathered in and around the centre of the city, people with eyes fixed on the giant television screen and their party poppers at the ready almost manikin-like, although the Doctor could not see their faces.

“What day is it today sir?” The Doctor enquires to a man standing on the near edge of the crowd. Without turning to look, the man replies. “Thirty-sixth, Mars Day isn’t it?” his voice was sarcastic and heavy.  
“Of course” The Doctor smiles mimicking an understanding smile, “And what exactly is ‘Mars Day’?”  
“The day when our ancestors arrived on Mars, and Earth was declared quarantined, where have you been all the past centuries?”  
“Quarantined!?” The Doctor rapidly questions “Why is that so?” The man in the urban attire sighs and turns to face the Doctor fully and for the first time the Doctor saw the man’s face, to his surprise the man had a large computer chip embedded along the left temple to the centre of the man’s forehead turning his iris a dark shade of crimson. “I don’t know really, most people think it was because of the power deficiency, but there are those who think that there was an increasing number of strange disappearances” The Doctor, eyes fixed on the circuitry in the man’s head, completely ignores the sentence that has been put forward to him and goes forward to touch the metal. Immediately the man’s iris turns a grainy-yellow and the tubing inside of the circuitry fills with the crimson liquid, he recoils, “Hey, what did you do!?” and before the Doctor has time to question the man further he disappears into the huge crowd. The Doctor decides to wander on.

The centre of the city was filled with bright screens patterned randomly over towers. Lamp posts with dull eerie green lights. Roads and towers made of concrete substitutions of grey colour that seem almost like graphite and easily breakable but something about them made them appear strong and sturdy. And inside the ground floors of the towers, small chain shops that could automatically serve people what they wanted through a curious series of pipes.

The largest screen in the middle of the city’s square reads ‘Twelve renderns till Mars Day!’ As the Doctor ambles along, taking in the sights and scenes of the city, he notices a muffled noise coming from the back of what seems to be an off-licence. The Doctor, being as he is, feels impelled to explore the strange sound. As he creeps around the corner of the shop down a shady grey alleyway he spots a dark brown stool with three legs surrounded by dampened cardboard boxes, on top of the stool is a box with a spinning reel in it, it appears that the box is a futuristic cassette player on a continual reel of a man reading the number eight in a rather panicked voice. 

A hand grasps the Doctor's shoulder and he feels a cold steel on the mid-point of his spine. “Hand over your credits son and no one gets hurt” A rough voice whispered, the stench of cigarettes followed.  
“I would dearly love to do so sir” The Doctor stopped to cough, as the smell of smoke was not a familiar one to his lungs. “But, you see, I’m just ever so slightly…”  
“Stop delaying, get on with it!” The voice said rapidly  
“Credit less… Just a bit” The Doctor replies  
“Is that so? Well then…” The man says as he moves closer to the Doctor’s right ear “I guess I’ve got no more use for you then” And with those words the echo of a gunshot ran down the alleyway, but was masked by the sound of klaxons and people cheering in the streets as the bells for Mars Day struck. The assailant sprinted off into the crowd, and the man in the lime green tuxedo fell to the cold wet floor with a stunned and disbelieving look upon his face. Clutching the wound, a single tear of pain falls from his cheek, he reaches into the flesh and, with a yell, pulls out the cold metal alloy that belonged to the gun. The wound quickly healed, after leaving nothing but a scar for it was the Doctor’s first twenty-four hours of regeneration, but it left more than just a scar on his body. Looking up, he got to his feet. He turned slowly, and with a look of melancholy on his face, says “My final life…I could’ve died right here and now”

The Doctor staggers out onto the bustling streets and is confronted by several people with smiling faces and singing praise of the day of Mars. “I’ve got to get back. Back to the Tardis” The Doctor utters to himself as he scramble along through the crowd, stumbling as he goes. Repetitively looking behind him; as if he is being followed and in constant danger.

Bursting into the TARDIS he shuts the doors hurriedly, lays back and slowly slides to sitting on the floor of his machine. Falling into a deep healing coma, he slides more and more onto the floor.

Awakening hours later he sits up and takes time to contemplate his next move. The man jumps up onto his legs and leaps over the railings of the TARDIS and towards the control panel. “I can’t do this anymore”, he presses a few buttons, flicks a few switches and turns a couple of dials and they’re sent off into the time stream. Taking a long hearty breath the man in lime green starts to relax, “I think we might just stay here girl” He walks around the panel feeling the outer rim, “Where it’s nice and safe, don’t you agree?” He sits on one of the benches near the control panel and moves to the edge of the seat, thinking.

Suddenly there is a loud bash heard from outside the TARDIS and they are sent hurtling, the Doctor checks his screen “No. No, no, no, that’s impossible!” The Doctor shouts, confused as to what is happening and swerving left to right as he does, clutching onto the railings of the control panel, “How can I be hit in mid-flight of the time stream!?” But the Doctor has little time to argue and no one to argue with about the situation that is currently occurring. And, with a sudden jolt, the TARDIS shifts out of the time stream and sends the Doctor flying to the wall. Suddenly there is a loud smash and the TARDIS stops moving.

Sparks jump and electricity runs around the interior of the ship. Lights dim and flicker. The TARDIS’ control panel rapidly turns a shade of black. And the Doctor is left lying on the floor. Unconscious.

Daniel Fox ©


End file.
